


网中豹

by e8hitcijung



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e8hitcijung/pseuds/e8hitcijung
Summary: 奇闻异志





	1. | Illusion

姬川来这村子里休假的第一天晚上，就做了个绮丽的梦。

一开始是分不清是梦或现实的，只听得曼妙却刻意压制的呻吟，觉出浑身异样的温度和包裹着下身温厚而潮湿的隐秘。他仍是躺着的，自以为从梦中醒来，眼前只有未着寸缕的美好肉体在难以自持地吞吐。只朦朦胧胧地看，那人从发丝开始便透出股柔情，可唇齿间的动作又不失野性。  
不似人间物。  
见他睁了眼，那上挑的眉眼像是带了点嗔怪，舌苔故意又绕着马眼转了一转，嘴角溢出点意味不明的液体来。手也缠了上去，似是要把他的宝贝儿一点点全照顾到，挑了点舌头一点点把前段往里送。

姬川只觉得这突来的春色实在难言，全身的神经都好像集中在那一点，脑袋里不合时宜地想到那句“初极狭”，手也不听指挥，揉了那人温顺的头发下按。他一向是温柔的情人，等意识到自己失控的粗暴时身下已经泄了，被那不知来出的妖精吃得干干净净。身体的温度随着释放降了些，姬川撑了手便想起身，好歹也对这陌生人释放些善意。身下人却也突然抬了头，是张勾人心魄的脸，他想。棕色的瞳孔里有着餍足后的愉悦，他一笑，利齿上还沾着些许白浊，姬川莫名感觉自己被当作了战利品。那人抬手拍了拍他，一眨眼就消失了。

醒来已是日上三竿，姬川梦里的什么也没抓住，只觉得屋里好像多了丝竹香。

姬川在这儿歇了四日，那人个个晚上都来入梦。  
他一开始总是躺着，任那人自我宣泄，临了换得含情的一点安抚。到后来做这梦的时间像越来越长，自己也能动作了，只是意识除开到达顶峰那刻的真实，总是模糊不清的。他睁眼有时有些不合时宜，那人正大猫一样被他抱着，半失重地颠。

姬川到后来也分不清到底是自己想把这人记住，还是想让这人记住自己了。总在高潮到达之前使坏地提起他，猛掐他细软大腿内侧的嫩肉，一定要他咬牙切齿地喊了叫了再彻底放开他，贯穿他，占有他。姬川感觉自己是入了魔了，从前的温柔被这个妖精一点点咬开撕破，生出点原不属于自己的狠戾。

最后一夜，姬川完全要得不知节制。在不知道究竟何处的陌生空间里，他几乎要把那梦中人整个折过去。没有这么软的躯体，他从未遇到过。整个人因为情动而泛起潮红，眼睛里连着被激烈撞击弄出的泪水偏还是带着点轻视地盯着他。梦中人，会分泌世间最甜蜜的果浆，那汁水将他包裹，为他吸吮，像要把他整个人都绞进去。是真的被操弄得过分了，那人竟然张口咬了他作怪的手指，一点点锋利的牙擦过他指腹的薄茧，却丝毫不知道这样的动作会让自己一下子气血上涌。

“你得记住我。”在坠入极乐的深渊之前，他忍不住咬他的耳朵，却看见他回头那刻略含悲悯的眼神。姬川头一次不愿醒来。

第五天收拾行李回去的时候已是下午。姬川在小筑的院子里坐着，脑袋里还始终想不起那张脸。“到底长什么样呢？”他觉得那是张即使雕塑家看见也无法塑刻的面容。助理这时候从房间里出来了，手上还拿了根竹笛，“川，这是你的吗？”“不是吧，我没买这种东西。”话刚出口，他便想到每次梦中那盈鼻的竹香。“还是给我吧，等会儿我带去问问这边房东。”

姬川没想到房东看到他拿出的笛子就变了脸色，问他能否借一步说话。让助理先上了车，他跟着房东到了后院。“您遇到那位了？”那位憨厚的当地人面色有难，犹豫了半天只支支吾吾挤出这一句话。见他听了还在犹豫，他面上难掩失色，“见您这模样，多半便是了。我们…实在是招待不周，太抱歉了。”

姬川在回程的车上还在想当地那位房东后来告诉他的话。说是最近这山脚村落里出了个妖媚，常入梦中摄人精魂，待它饱足了，往往留根竹笛与人家，还害几户人家的小子得了相思。那房东不敢多隐瞒，又怕他听了难免不快找自己麻烦，还再三承诺这妖媚虽然勾人，但绝不是什么害人的恶物，让他大可不必担心人身安危。

“真的不是人啊。”姬川说到底是没有一点儿害怕的，只是隐约可惜。以后怕是再遇不到了。

TBC.


	2. |Monk Comes Down The Mountain 1/3

朴繁收到山下村落里送上来的信的时候，正被岳越缠得不可开交。他心里简直想指天问地，自己一个一脉单传的小道士，就呆个几十平的小道观。不过是下山去城里买点儿干粮，怎么就招了岳越这个没皮没脸的，拉着几箱大行李巴巴的来这儿住。  
一个留学回来的少爷，整天西装大衣金丝眼镜儿，闹腾得院子里满满当当的。朴繁的心里也是。但他不乐意搭理他。谁知道这少爷到底存的什么心思。

自己难免是要在这山上待一辈子的。朴繁这几天因为不知道怎么开口而紧皱的眉，在打开那封信的时候，难得舒展了些。山下有妖，并不是意料外的事情。但这妖媚出来作祟的事情，从朴繁还是小小粉团子那时到现在也只怕是头一遭。自己既要因这事下山，不如借机请了岳越下山回家，他一个看上去就不谙世事的富家子，听见妖媚作乱这种事情肯定避而远之。

所以朴繁见岳越听了自己的转述，只颇有兴致地一笑，问自己能不能带他同行的时候，心里就知道“完了”。这家伙生得白净，那一点虎牙不是压在嘴唇上，是压到他朴繁心里去了。

最终还是两个人一起下的山。朴繁路上暴露唠叨本性，一直跟岳越强调人身安全。却没想到这岳少情绪更高，偏追问他这中国的妖和外国那种吸血鬼之流有何区别区别在哪儿，整个人求知若渴的心巴巴写在脸上，说出口的话倒没个正形儿。还是朴繁动了手，拿了根本打算带到山下吃的甘蔗“啪嗒”一掰，递了一截给岳越，自己大口开始嚼另一截。岳越一下敛了神色，压根没接他的甘蔗，手倒是反握过来，盯着朴繁又咬下一口后，直楞楞亲了上来。朴繁这下真是猝不及防，又不敢开嚼，觉得脏，也怕咬了岳越。心绪翻涌间嘴里那节甘蔗便被岳越舌头给携裹了去，一击得逞的岳越退开一步，看着脸已经涨红的朴繁，嘴角一点点上扬。“宝贝儿，哥哥想吃你的。”人却跑远了，跑的时候还不忘背上朴繁打包的行李。

这样折腾了大半天才到山下，朴繁假装生了气不理岳越。这人反而自己跑去问安排住宿的村长，能不能让他俩住一起。“你要点儿脸吗岳越？”朴繁真是又气又羞，没一点儿办法。“啵儿~”岳越跟他进了院子就旁若无人地贴了上来，“这你可真不能说我啊繁繁，他们说本来就只给你一个人留了间房。更何况你一个人住，我哪儿能放心啊？”


	3. Monk Comes Down The Mountain 2/3

夜晚总是来的快的。朴繁头挨枕头前还在跟岳越絮絮叨叨划清界限，被子一拉人一躺下，没一会儿就睡着了。岳越隔着他用两床被子立的三八线，裹着被子看朴繁。  
他打小对姑娘家的就没什么兴趣，虽说大学里也交过几个女朋友，却始终觉得缺了股劲儿。大学毕了业被家里送着出国留了一年的学，眼见着国外的通达，岳越心里才一点点儿亮堂起来。男的也能喜欢男的，这有什么了不起。他回国刚说出这话的时候就差没被家里父辈拿着扫帚赶出门外去。  
后来知道蔫儿着声息，别人问起来也知道该回句“没上心的姑娘”。家里眼瞅着一年一年着急了，也不再拘着他一定要个女的。一切刚好，他碰巧是这时候遇上的朴繁。

岳越头一次跟朴繁睡一张床，尽管这床那样大，朴繁完全在他另一头,但他还是能借着透过窗户纸的月光，看清朴繁的脸。真好。他想起自己第一次见到朴繁的时候，朴繁正站在一个杂货摊子前面跟老板理论。倒不是为了自己，是为了个猎户小孩儿。朴繁放了自己的包在脚边，一手抱着小孩儿一手指着老板说他欺负人。“长得倒人高马大的。”这是岳越见到他嘀咕的第一句话。接下来是没有第二句的，因为朴繁这时候转过头来看他，岳越之前挂嘴上的“心”，一下子被他塞满了。

竹香飘近的时候，刚入眠的岳越只觉得有些热，掀了些被子又迷迷糊糊睡过去，没察觉朴繁那边儿有点不安宁。等听见朴繁嘤咛，岳越才发觉他今天晚上好像睡得过于熟了，也不知是梦见了什么，从脸颊到耳后都红红的。鬼使神差，岳越靠近了些，竟听见他发出点过于急促的轻喘。难捱，岳越自认不是柳下惠，一点儿坐怀不乱的本事也没有。只是转念又想到朴繁下山之前跟他提的妖媚，“怕不是那家伙找上繁繁了？”岳越心里除了升起点自己也不知道有什么好置气的占有欲，更添了担心的慌乱。

“繁繁。”他起身跨过两人之间的薄被，喊朴繁。过去的时候膝盖无意间蹭到朴繁的下身，好家伙，繁繁睡着了这小玩意儿还挺硬的？心下也知道这不是开玩笑的时候，双手握了朴繁的肩膀就开始摇，“繁繁起床啦！再不起这煎饼果子哥哥我就给吃咯！”

岳越完全想不到朴繁这时候在梦里经历什么，朴繁也完全不知道怎么会这样。他是个道士，道行再不高，也比普通人强些，知道这必然就是那妖媚构的梦。但他哪儿能抽身啊。这家伙上来就给他做了个全套大保健，让他整个人热得跟什么似的。他还来不及开口，那如葱的手指已经黏上他身下已经抬头的巨物，自顾自套弄着。朴繁不是趁没人的时候没自己干过，但头一次被人这样伺候，只觉得整个人像在云间。“这应该就是那妖精吧？可它这…图个什么呀。”朴繁人生二十几年来，第二次遇见这样难的题。第一次，是看到拎着大包小包站在道观门口的岳越的时候。朴繁只觉得自己下面儿硬得不行了，那手却还挑衅似的按他的冠状沟。“操。”他咒骂出声。那妖精终于抬了头，头发细软蓬松着，出现在他眼前的却是张岳越的脸。邪了门儿！朴繁更躁了。那家伙倒低了头，不紧不慢地替他吮了下前液，又用手沾了些，往他更深的隐秘处去探，朴繁这时候被压制得半点儿动弹的力气都没有，只能眼睁睁看着自己未开垦之地被自己的东西一点点刺探、侵入。妖精这时候倒笑了声，指尖点过的地方像用了极尽荒唐的药，朴繁只感觉后穴一点点被自己泄出的液体打湿，每个细胞都在叫嚣着要春风一度。

它这时候便退了，朴繁再睁眼只看到对着他一脸焦急的岳越。“岳…”朴繁晓得自己眼前这个是真的，张口却发现自己的声音难掩喑哑。理智尚未回笼，一瞬间便被再度涌上的情欲击散。“要我。”“岳少，要我。”到被朴繁的腿缠上腰的时候，岳越甚至怀疑是自己做了梦。情儿入怀，柔软的下身还凑着他身下不停磨蹭，岳越把朴繁小心放倒，伸了手去帮他照顾已陷泥泞的处子之地，另一只手扣了他的下巴，逼他昂着脖子看自己，“繁繁，你再说一遍，你要谁？”“你。”朴繁这时候眯着眼，平时有些锋利的轮廓这时候也像人一样有点柔和，他甚至主动凑上岳越的脖子，那说话的气要搔得岳越心里掀起巨浪，“岳越，我要你。”


	4. Monk Comes Down The Mountain 3/3

浪既被掀动，就别想再停下。岳越褪了朴繁的裤子，一手照顾上他傲然的性器，一手温柔地探入他泥泞的处女地。“繁繁，你怎么生得这样好？”平时难以开口的情话这时候也无所顾忌，“这儿也翘，后边儿也翘。”  
朴繁羞得不行，粗暴地伸了手要堵岳越的嘴，大拇指却被他那虎牙衔了头轻轻地啃噬，身子一下子更软了。岳越看他憋不住地逸了呻吟，手里的小东西也难以自持地颤动，喉咙越发紧了。朴繁早已经不自觉地抬了腰，在岳越眼皮子底下乱摇，这次摆脱了衣料的束缚，他能清楚地感受到蹭在自己已经硬的不行的东西前面那温热又柔软的小嘴。  
“这么贪吃？”岳越松开朴繁的命根子，用手拍了拍他的屁股。巴掌印下去的时候，又往那诱人洞口里加了根手指，这让朴繁直接喊出了声儿，他觉得自己快被岳越吊死了。这哥哥，平时讨他好脸色的时候倒乖得跟什么似的，偏生这种时候...不说别的，朴繁都快咬碎一口银牙。  
岳越见朴繁走神儿，指尖就开始作乱。繁繁的肉壁挺厚，裹着他的手指没一点儿空隙，他用手指把顶上的湿热一点点儿破开，那嫩肉又一点点吸得更紧。淫水快要把朴繁身下的布料打湿了，岳越才抽手，不给他酸胀的后穴片刻休息的功夫，整根没了进去。“咕。”这声音在夜晚的粗喘声中很轻，却仍然突兀。  
朴繁从没想到自己的身体也能发出这样色情而餍足的声音。岳越听到之后倒是放慢了动作，提了些身子要退不退，偌大的龟头在朴繁肛口磨蹭着。朴繁前面后面都一下子失了照顾，只觉得身体里瘙痒难耐，盼着岳越再快一点。他开了口喊“哥哥”，身上那人却恶趣味的不理睬，只一味研磨。朴繁急得要骂人的当口，那竹香又盈了鼻。“靠。”朴繁在心里暗骂，却很明显被岳越觉察出些不同来。繁繁下面儿咬得更紧了，那根肉刃也长了半寸，一弹一弹的。岳越心下奇怪，但更生出一分征服欲来，搂了朴繁的腰挺身进去，朴繁听得那声响儿只觉得在耳边。  
“妈的，乱了。全乱了套了。”朴繁刚还想着的丢了温存的两头，这下一真一虚倒通通被照顾了。那妖精不知道发了什么疯，巴巴趴在他身上又给他口。它自己那嫩穴完全暴露在朴繁面前，粉嫩的嘴微微张着，也跟整个人一样散着竹香。翘挺而漂亮的一根肉棒就抵在朴繁胸口，两条腿弯曲着，膝盖偏还刚刚好蹭着他的乳尖。活色生香。朴繁脑子里只听得见这妖精用舌头舔舐发出的滋滋水声和岳越在他身上猛烈抽插和撞击的啪啪声，精神上那儿思维全给松散着飞到外太空去了。他爽得什么都想不了，岳越眼看着朴繁张着嘴翻了个白眼，对于自己把亲亲小道士干到翻白眼这个认知非常满意，抓着朴繁的腰更狠更快地操干起来。  
如果这场荒谬的性爱是场游戏，那朴繁觉得差不多是进度条加载到头了。那妖精把自己的阴茎整个含了进去，嗓子眼儿挤得他身下一颤。岳越也这时候到了头，抢着射精的前一秒把性器抽出来。这一秒在朴繁的视角看就是，岳越黏稠的宝贝一半泄到自己肚皮上，另一半全弄在那个妖精脸上。它正满满当当吞了自己的东西，面上顶着岳越的精液扭头看他。朴繁觉得自己嗓子眼儿都快冒烟了，这脸生得极尽魅惑，还要挑出舌尖把岳越的那东西也给挟裹了去，下一秒又对他勾着嘴笑，伸手挑了他的下巴，给他递来一个吻。  
它没等朴繁回神儿就跟竹香一起又散了去。岳越已经躺到朴繁身边，搂着他又亲起来。“宝贝儿，繁繁你真是我的宝贝儿。”朴繁招手对着他脸就是一巴掌。当然，这巴掌是没什么力气的，更多的意味是嗔怪。岳越眼神一闪，推着朴繁起来就要去给他做清洁。帮他弄了热水拧了毛巾从上到下擦了身子，又很细致地帮他把后面儿弄干净抹了药膏。朴繁这时候是没脑子想他的岳少爷是哪儿这么快找来的药膏的，只一时不知道该恨那妖精还是恨岳越放纵太过。岳越看他还在失神，隔了浴桶抱他的肩膀，把头搭在他肩头，“繁繁，你真不该让人知道了你刚才那样子。你知道那点儿媚让我多想把你直接扛了藏起来？”  
既然已经互换了心意，朴繁也不扭捏，转头轻吻了岳越的脸。“少爷脾气。毛巾呢？我要休息。”  
那妖精明天再处置。朴繁存了这心思，扔了那床被弄得又皱又脏的被子跟岳越钻进一个被窝睡了。一夜无梦，只似乎有些难言的甜。


	5. Leopard's War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主 灵洋（无车）

这晚以后，李振洋已休养得差不多了。想他一月前失足陷于这粗野猎户在林中所设的陷阱，堂堂一只豹妖竟因为那铁锈利勾受了伤，落到引人精魂自我疗愈的地步。他前一晚化了原形从小道士那儿溜回来，这会儿正伸了舌头梳理着油亮的毛发。“倒是不知道这小道士下半夜如何？”他伤好之后终于能维持自己幻化的人形，脑袋里琢磨着昨晚自己离场后的一床凌乱吃吃发笑，过了会儿便拍拍身子跳出坑，找了棵竹子靠着坐了。

可不能放过那个害自己受伤的蠢东西。李振洋这时候早就把洒脱什么的扔到脑后，只等那人来。他昨天往小道士那儿去之前，借了这片儿竹林往那蠢人梦里托消息。他不知道那人住哪儿没关系，他的亲亲竹子们可什么都知道。想必那人知道自己的陷阱里进了只豹，肯定激动地一早赶来。“可得动作快点儿啊。要是那道士带着少爷先来了，傻猎户你可连我的面儿都见不着。”李振洋百无聊赖，随手抛着掉落在地上的竹叶，等。有脚步声从远处来了，一个人，三个落地点？这小子还是三条腿走路？李振洋心里倒被勾起来点儿兴致了，听这歇了又喘起来声音倒还是像个半大孩子呢。“欺负身子弱的人类可不行。”李振洋心里那点儿肤浅恶毒的念头熄了些，对来人的好奇心一下子占了上头。

这时候朴繁那边已经早起摆了阵，花了一个半时辰定了他这妖精的方位。朴繁知道李英超的住处，所以一见位置心就吊起来半截儿。“跟着妖精离得这么近，弟弟可不能出什么事儿。”他拉了岳越，连村里人准备好送来的早饭都只是谢了接过来，扯了个小包裹递给岳越，自己收拾了收妖的东西就带着他往竹林赶。

李英超在爬山坡。他前几周下田的时候没留神摔到垄下，硬是运气不好折了腿，这段时间便一直靠着之前的存粮在家里养着。没成想昨晚做了个梦，有只漂亮的豹子踩空了落到他先前设的那张网里，又在下意识挣扎时被固定猎网的那几根颇有年岁的钉子从腹下带出一道很长的划痕。李英超在梦里见到它悲怆地轻吼，入目是血色。他很慌张，他平时不过抓些野鸡兔子，遇着幼崽或者是再大些的猎物他也会乖乖再把它们放走。李英超是长在山里的人，村子里猎户这行一直以来信奉的就是“不贪不惧”，对山林的馈赠应该心怀感激。自己的陷阱怎么会伤着那豹子呢？那么漂亮的家伙…李英超醒来第一件事就是上山来看，若是真有只豹子在网中，他必然要给它瞧着伤再治好放了。

又过了将近一刻钟，李振洋这边儿听见那声音更近了些，倒是木头质感落地，拖带着另一条腿走路的意思。“是个瘸子？”他扔了竹叶站起身，过了片刻就看见一个漂亮小孩儿拄着根木制的拐杖往这边儿来。阳光这时候从竹林被簌簌吹动的竹叶倾泻下来，打到小孩儿有些偏棕的蓬松头发上，李振洋不晓得怎么形容自己这一刻的心情，一颗…兽心一下子有些萌动？李振洋作为一只有文化的豹子，有点想读诗，他在心里给了自己一个大嘴巴子。“李振洋你这样这跟人类讲的那种外貌协会有什么区别？”

李英超也看见他了。“外乡人？”李振洋看见小孩儿粉嫩嫩的嘴唇微微张开，他在问。但李英超没有心思等待他的回应，下一秒就把目光移到陷阱那边儿去了，他费劲地撑着自己那个木头拐杖往那边儿去。到了眼前却只看见一张破了的网和已经倒在一边但仍看得出有些干涸血迹的钉子。李振洋这时候也凑到了陷阱边，盯着他。“不应该呀。”李英超这时候心里打起鼓来，按理说那伤口是不至于致命的，但也肯定会让那豹子很吃些苦头。怎么眼下半点影子都没见着？就算好转了也没那么容易出这种深坑呀。

“欸，你来这儿多久了？”李英超伸了手指点点眼前人的肩膀。刚离得远，他心里系着那豹子，没仔细瞧这人的脸，这会儿清清楚楚地看了，心里难免跳了一跳，这男子生了张棱角分明的脸，肌肤细得像他在大集上见过卖得最贵的绸缎，甚至比那还要细。他这时候听了他有些冒昧的问话又靠近了些，挺直的鼻梁像要蹭到李英超鼻尖。“小家伙，礼貌点儿。喊我李振洋。”气息是真的蹭到鼻尖了。李英超没防备，惊得往后一退，差点儿跌进那深坑里。腰从背后被人揽住，他踉跄着撑稳了拐杖，为了掩饰自己有些乱的气息嗑了嗑，抬着头再一次问道，“你来这儿多久了？”

李振洋眯了眯眼，还没来得及开口，敏感地探查到空气里已经有了生人的气息。那小道士来得这么快？见他没回答，李英超急了，“李振洋先生，请问您到这儿多久了？可曾见到一只腹部受了伤的豹子？”李振洋这次吸了吸鼻子，眼神一下子就转回来盯住李英超，手也从他腰上卸下来。“没有如何，有你倒是又打算如何？”他这样模棱两可地回了，更让李英超心里咬定那梦里豹子受伤的事儿是真的。“那只豹子因我设的猎网受了伤，我又因为自己出了事故半月有余未曾上山来看。若您见到，请您一定告诉我，万不可因我方才的冒犯置气，再误了探查它伤势的时机。”李英超这时候带了些气，不明白眼前人怎么如此小肚鸡肠，没发现他是再次愣在那儿了。

李振洋没想过这小子心里是这样的想法，他修炼多年，见过的人类没几个不贪求色欲的，这下倒像是碰着璞玉了。可那道士的气息愈发近了，让他来不及再与这小子多做些解释，他抬手压了他的下巴，逼他抬头正视自己，“你叫什么？”李英超没想到这漂亮男子又突然来这一茬，大脑还没思索，名字已脱口而出。正懊恼，“看着我。”耳边的声音落地，眼前的“人”却突然换了形。“啊——豹，豹子？”李英超也不是没读过奇闻异志，前些日子也听过村间的传闻，这下子想到方才那男人的长相，心下有惊，又涌起难言的情愫。他还是往后退了一步。

“记住我。”那豹子开口了，声音与刚刚那男人说话的声音一样，“我就是那只因为你受了伤的豹子。记住我。李英超，你得补偿我。”它上前一步，迈着好看的前肢。李英超这时候说不上怕，被难言的情绪蛊惑，只盯着眼前那只豹子看。身后远远传来些脚步声，他也没回头看的心意。那只豹子见他出神，伸着敛了锐爪的掌垫拍他的小腿，“虽然现在不是时候。”它好像是很忌惮的，抬起头眺望了李英超身后那片竹林，“养好伤，我还会来的。”它收回掌垫的时候舔了舔舌头，咧了咧嘴。李英超这时候还在回味刚才陌生而温软的触感。那豹子已经转过身，走了。


	6. Earned It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗涌

朴繁心吊在嗓子眼，冲到这边儿的时候一句话没说，闷着声儿先往李英超头上砸了个栗子，特响。

砸得李英超刚回神就疼得抱着头跳，“繁哥你打我干啥！”朴繁没理他，还想往前再奔奔，一副不抓到那妖怪不罢休的架势。岳越喘了一小会儿，瞅着他气头上的样子，包裹往地上一扔就给他整个人从背后抱住了，“繁繁咱先别追了，别生气。我看那东西刚才看起来也不是想伤咱弟弟的样子，跑就先让他跑了，弟弟没啥事儿就行。”朴繁整个人后背就被他用头发蹭着，刚在嘴边想批评李英超的话眼见着秃噜没了，他把头转到林子那边儿故意不看李英超，咬了咬岳越耳朵，“哥哥你去问问他还疼不疼，别说我让的啊。”岳越看他倔呼呼的模样更生喜欢，手环着他手臂往他侧脸贴贴，“得嘞。”

他放了手就去看李英超，小孩儿把拐杖扔在一边正蹲在地上揉头发，听见脚步声抬头看他，一双大眼睛滴溜溜地转。“哎呦弟弟，”岳越走到他跟前把他扶起来，“你可别这样看我。还疼不疼？”李英超没应声儿。

岳越又开始唠叨。“不是我说你啊弟弟，你看看你这个小孩儿，怎么这么虎呢？腿还没好吧你就敢一个人往山上跑，万一出了事儿可怎么办啊？”李英超听着却有些不乐意了，“知道疼繁哥还打我干啥呀，我在这儿待十几年了能出什么事儿？”话没说完他自己也想到刚才的奇遇，后半截自然而然就有点蔫儿了。“能出什么事儿？你说你能出什么事儿？”朴繁气不过，还是自己过来了，他推推李英超胸口，“你说就你这小胸脯，你知道你面前刚才那个是什么吗你就打保证说你不会出事儿了？李英超你本事可真大。”岳越看李英超已经很丧气，头顶那小发旋都透着股不开心的意思，默默拉了拉朴繁手指，“行啦。你别嫌你繁哥脾气大，你要知道你刚对面那可是个妖精，搁谁不担心你呀。”朴繁也不想对着小孩儿再说狠话，李英超那眼睛从他刚过来就湿漉漉的了，他完全受不住这个。

他握握李英超的手，要小孩儿看他，“好啦，哥哥先送你回去？”李英超点了点头。

刚到李英超那小屋子里坐下，朴繁屁股还没热就跟李英超提了自己这次被村里请来抓妖的事情，让李英超最近不要再一个人冒失地往山上去，却没发现一直低着头的小孩儿这下都快把自己埋成鸵鸟了。岳越看他耳朵红红的，往那妖怪先前做的事儿上一想，就怕弟弟是迷了心窍，他喊了李英超一声，叫他说话。李英超沉默得有些厉害，听了朴繁说的话心里像打翻了调料台，说不出什么滋味。支支吾吾地，他还是开了口，“繁哥，咱能不能…能不能不抓他啊。”朴繁还在想那只没被抓到的豹子，那妖怪，迈着步子从李英超旁边回山林之前往他们这边看的那一眼，他总觉得是挑衅，越想越气，粗枝大叶地以为李英超这是在说以后不去了，什么也没想就“嗯嗯”点头，把岳越气得“啪叽”一巴掌往他大腿上一拍。岳越心疼着他，手上没下多少力气，但使了巧劲儿拍得特别响，一下子拍醒了俩。朴繁那眉毛又皱起来了，一双眼睛睁得老大，“等等，弟弟你把你刚说的再给我讲一遍？”李英超看着朴繁，心里想他幸好没留胡子，思来想去也没觉得自己说的话有什么不对，大大方方地又说了一遍。朴繁这回不但眼睛瞪更大了，而且直接用手来捏他的脸，“弟弟你没生病吧？是不是给那妖精迷住了？傻了吧唧说什么呢？”

这误会可太大了，李英超心里想，自己是叫一只豹子给迷住了，但这跟该不该抓它可没关系。他花了两个多时辰才把自己之前猎网误伤了豹子这事儿给面前两个人解释清楚。朴繁还在耷拉着嘴，李英超趁他不注意疯狂给岳越使眼色。“跟我一起帮忙求求情。”岳越看这小子浑身上下就差没刻这么一句话在脑门儿上。他戳戳朴繁的腰，被他转头一瞪，就知道自己不好开口了，乖乖又把手臂盘起来站得离朴繁更近些，以便让他的心尖尖儿知道他岳越是肯定不会跟李英超一个阵营的。

“所以你的意思是说，你伤它在先？”李英超隔了半晌终于听到朴繁问他一句话，头立刻点得像个拨浪鼓。“是啊繁哥。所以说，它其实也肯定不是有意伤人的嘛你说是不是，”小孩儿两只手手指全都缠到一块儿了，声音又越来越小，“而且…而且它也没真的害了谁呀，被色欲盈了心的那你说能全怪它吗…”他不敢再开口了，他感觉自己那些小心思昭然若揭了。朴繁倒是没看透自己从小看着长大的弟弟心里究竟存了些什么想法，小孩儿从小就赤诚，朴繁从岳越那儿看他带回国内的《圣经》，第一次知道有天使这个说法的时候就在心里把李英超跟这词画上了个约等号，他觉得自己这个天使弟弟多半是不忍了。他想起昨晚那张魅惑众生的脸，什么样的人见了他才能喉头不紧呢？李英超的眼睛亮晶晶的，里面一点儿别的什么都没有，他要是见了那东西的人形会想什么呢。朴繁没有再说话。岳越坐到他旁边，握住他的手，看着他。

过了很久，他叹叹气，“行。我们不抓了啊。但我也好久没下山来看过你了，哥哥们在你这儿多呆两天不过分吧。”李英超知道这已经是朴繁很大的让步，应了声儿乖乖地就去里屋搬了被子忙来忙去。

朴繁跟岳越在李英超这儿住了两天，走的时候显然还不太放心，留了柄红穗木剑给他，又去村长那儿承诺这妖怪肯定不会再出现，胡乱交了差。其实朴繁有点儿舍不得李英超老一个人住，可耐不住岳越亲着哄着。跟李英超商量好了以后隔两周就下山来聚一次，临了还一步三回头。

谁也没想到，朴繁回去的头一天晚上，李英超回家一推门，就看见一只豹子卧在他客厅的沙发上。


	7. Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我的宝贝，宝贝。给我一点甜甜。”

“你怎么来这儿了？”李英超张口没有李振洋设想中的害怕，声音里只有一点儿惊讶。他幻了人形转过头来看他，少年刘海细碎地罩在额头，被汗水打得微湿了，正放了背篓往自己这边过来。“你不怕我？”“你有什么值得我怕的？”这倒完全是李振洋预想之外的发展了，少年又逼近了些，盯着他眼里发光，“李振洋，还是你觉得我也该怕你…？”李英超没有再说下去了，他打算先去收拾今天抓到的野鸡。李振洋觉得自己被晾在屋里了，亏他幻形的时候还选了套自己记忆里最好看的衣裳。“小木头。”气得他露了一口银牙。那小子却真当没他一样前前后后忙来忙去，进屋的时候眼睛都不抬一下，拿了自己要的东西就埋着头又出去了。过了半个多小时，李振洋逐渐闻到外屋有扑鼻的香味传过来。

豹子不发威，当我病猫啊。李振洋不知道该说什么好，跳下了沙发就往外头堂里冲。推了门就看到一个毛绒绒的小脑袋蹲在砂锅前面不动，食物醇厚浓郁的味道顺着咕噜咕噜的声音从锅盖里溢出来。听见脚步声，小脑袋转过来看看他，从上到下一打量，眉头立刻皱成一簇了，声音几乎是炸开的，“李振洋！你怎么不穿鞋啊！”李振洋这才反应过来自己没变鞋出来，光着脚就稀里糊涂地往外跑。“抬脚！”更凶了，小孩儿跑着去给他拿了双拖鞋，小熊的，棕色，毛茸茸的，几乎可以说是亲子款。他抬脚穿了鞋，才觉得自己一点儿上门讨债的架势也没摆出来，净被李英超这小子欺负。李振洋这只熟读社会主义核心价值观的豹子内心觉得，这不是很和谐。于是他手叉了腰喊李英超，活把自己折腾成恶妇骂街的pose，“我可是来找你讨债的！”

李振洋活的年头也不少了，头一回遇到自己一点儿也看不透的。自己伤已经好了，不过对这个呆子木头没见识的小家伙颇有些念念不忘，一想他是一个人，来看看他总不过分的。他知道朴繁他们过来的时候已经说过他之前干的事情，他也知道李英超到最后也没跟他们说已经自己见过他幻了人之后的样子。李英超尽管是劝了那道士不追究他，可都被妖精找上门了，这小孩儿怎么一点儿怕都没有呢？有没有一点儿小孩儿的样？李振洋痛心疾首，觉得猎户生涯实在是让一个天真烂漫的可爱小孩儿失了童真，又朝小孩儿凑近了些，决心找补点儿面子。两只手刚抬到小孩儿脖子后头准备挠，就被李英超毛毛躁躁地站起来又推进屋里。“你给我在房间里等着吧。万一等会儿繁哥有什么没拿又回来了我看你怎么办！”李振洋就把手又收回去了。

他虽然没理清楚朴繁刚走了就要回来是个什么事儿，但能感觉到小孩儿心里还是照顾他的。在房间里呆着实在无聊，到处扒拉扒拉，又变成豹子在沙发上打滚儿。李英超端了做好的饭菜进屋的时候差点儿把餐盘给摔到地上。李振洋，不是，那豹子，尾巴摇摇地抱了朴繁走之前送他那把桃木剑在沙发上蹭来蹭去，红色剑穗在粉红色舌尖上一跳一跳的。看见他终于拿了吃的进来，火速幻了形穿了拖鞋哒哒地过来。李英超不紧不慢地自己坐下来拿了筷就开始吃，没看出一点关照他的意思。李振洋有点儿没兴致了，一双筷子沾着碗沿儿跳踢踏舞，那把剑还抱在怀里，往下撑在某个不可言说的位置，他自己倒没一点儿知觉，还问他讨要这把剑。李英超真是没话说了，哪儿有什么豹子还怕鬼的啊，更别提这变成人之后一八八的个子，说红穗木剑镇邪的口气跟朴繁几乎一个样儿，他心里那杆秤上，醋坛子下一秒就得翻了。

“吃不吃饭？不吃我收了。”李英超怎么这么油盐不进呢？李振洋苦着脸动了筷子，一边腮帮子鼓鼓的一边嘟囔，“这要我吃什么呀。我饱了。”扔了筷子就想抱着剑回沙发上歇着。李英超也没理他，端着餐盘又出去了。

过了好半天，天已经全黑下来了。李英超进屋子里开了小灯，发现李振洋整个人微蜷在他一米六的沙发上睡着了，终于舍得把那把剑搁到茶几上。房间里安静了挺久，久到李英超心里突然生出了点捉弄他的心思。

李振洋被折腾得痒痒不耐烦地睁眼的时候，李英超已经把他的裤子褪到臀下，用装饰用的红穗结折腾了他好一会儿。李振洋的身体比他自己乖顺多了，嫩穴已经开始自然地收缩。见他醒了，李英超一只大手扣住他还没开始动作的双手，另一只手把红穗结丢到一边，指腹贴着皮肤一点点按上去。“唔。”李振洋被李英超几根手指搔弄得浑身不舒服，使了力想挣脱出来，教训下这个不知死活的弟弟。但他没想到李英超的力气怎么这样大，非但没有挣出去，还被他使了蛮力逼仄着整个人趴倒在沙发上。这沙发跟他的身量相比过于短了些，两条腿不自然地分开，下一秒就被李英超欺身压在身下。两人身子一接触，李振洋才觉出这个弟弟的不一般来。

李英超整个人这时候有些烫得过分，全然陷到李振洋把他当小孩儿却找别人讨乐子的嫉妒里。李振洋不挣扎了，眉眼里柔得要出水，“弟弟，你先把我松开。”他散了些竹香出来，安抚身上漂亮小孩儿难得暴戾的情绪。李英超把手放了，又去往他身上更远更秘密的深林探索，蛰伏的野兽被生涩粗鲁的动作唤醒，一点点抬头。小孩儿一手把刘海往头发后面捋，埋着头就把他的东西含了进去。“操。李英超你干嘛啊—”小孩儿的牙齿磕到他隐秘的软肉上，话语的结尾被撕裂拉长。李英超对这个局面很满意，他抬头之前还用舌尖顺了顺冠状沟，像收获了猎物一样，他对李振洋提出质疑，“是我该怕你吃了我，还是…我吃了你？”

但其实还是假把式。小孩子家家的除了一开始的冲劲儿别的什么都不会，后头一点点的都要他哥带着帮着来。李振洋帮他射出来了第一次之后，小孩儿整张脸都通红通红的。也不知道怎么进去，他平日里是最懒的人，这时候还要自己扶了腰把东西一点点儿吃进去，要命。李振洋心里发誓这辈子再也不搞愣头青。撞倒是会撞，进去了之后横冲直撞像不会累一样，可敏感点还要他自己一边在震荡里回神一边捂着脸教他找。李振洋被他直接肏到射，自己还没来得及不好意思，小孩儿鼻头就已经红通通地吸溜吸溜，“洋洋，疼吗？”“靠！”谁受得了这个，李振洋就像跳脚的猫，简直想问一下到底是谁折腾了谁。可小孩儿认真的那样儿，他一下子心里软塌塌的，“不疼！”顶天立地，胸口拍拍。话音刚落就被李英超又掀到身子底下，“那就…再教教我？”

一夜无眠。


End file.
